


Hey, Gigantor

by somebodyloving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: "Hey, gigantor," came from behind Sam.Sam shook his head subtly as he turned around to face the owner of that voice and had to tilt his head down quite a bit to actually see him. And there he was, a man with a smirk plastered on his face as if born with it, his eyes gleaming with mischief and natural playfulness. Sam could feel his lips opening to respond on their own accord but no sound came out of his mouth. The man noticed his inability to speak and his eyes brightened mischievously even more than before, the smile now reaching his eyes fully.





	Hey, Gigantor

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my virtual drawer for a very long time. I wanted to give it a shot and write more chapters ahead but at this moment I'm not sure about the direction the rest is going. So this short one-shot must do for now. 
> 
> Of course, I'll be glad for any reaction from you. If you like it, or not. If you'd want me to continue, or not. I know it's not much but as I said, I'm still not sure about this and honestly, I should focus on my unfinished stories. But if you ever read my ramblings here before, you must know I'm so bad at putting an end to anything.
> 
> Anyway... ENJOY!

"Hey, gigantor," came from behind Sam as he was reading the contents of a jar of sauce, checking if this one was even digestible. There were red screaming letters on the etiquette claiming it was healthy but he knew they lied most of the time. Dean would probably call him a girl and gagged over his choice of food but Sam - unlike his brother - had some sense of self-preservation and wanted to live over his forties. Dean's junk food wasn't the best choice for staying healthy, more like a certain path towards a heart attack.

Hence Sam was standing there in front of the shelves while intently staring at the list of ingredients and successfully blocking out the noise around him from other customers. Until he heard that man's voice talking to him playfully as if flirting with him using just a simple greeting was as easy as breathing. And it wasn't even meant to be seducing. Sam shivered involuntarily. _Those were just two words, for God's sake. Get a grip, Winchester. 'Or laid.'_ which sounded too much like Dean’s voice in his head. His brother would have laughed his ass off if he had seen the scene.

Sam shook his head subtly as he turned around to face the owner of that voice and had to tilt his head down quite a bit to actually see him. And there he was, a man with a smirk plastered on his face as if born with it, his eyes gleaming with mischief and natural playfulness. Sam could feel his lips opening to respond on their own accord but no sound came out of his mouth. The man noticed his inability to speak and his eyes brightened wickedly even more than before, the smile now reaching his eyes fully. Even Sam - bad at flirting as he was in general - could see that the man in front of him was enjoying making him speechless and flustered by his forwardness. Sam tried to come up with some kind of come-back to wipe off that smirk of the man's smug face, but before he could even restart his brain, the man continued.

"D'you mind...?" he asked, the playful smirk never leaving his face, as he pointed at the jar of sauce on the top shelf right behind Sam. It took his brain a while to process what his ears had heard and react to the man's request. He was sure that the guy could easily take the jar out of the shelf himself. Barely, but he definitely could do it on his own. This was his attempt for further flirting with Sam, embarrassing him even more than he already was. And truth be told, Sam just couldn't resist complying and did what he had been asked for despite knowing nothing about the man. Sam had noticed - and he was very proud of his observation skills - that the man was shorter (but for him almost everyone was), had brown, longish hair and in the light of the store his eyes were almost golden. That realization was actually what had caught him so out of guard that when he finally reached for the jar and turned back with it, he almost dropped it on the floor, his fingers suddenly clammy and the jar slippery. He could feel his cheeks filling with blood, reddening under the scrutiny of those enticing eyes. The other man reached for the jar as if nothing happened and took it from his hand with a whispered "thanks" on his lips, winking at him suggestively, before he turned around and vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

When Sam finally got completely out of his stupor and amazement over the man's easy flirting without even having to use more than six words, he found himself standing in front of the store with nearly nothing from the grocery list he had written down for himself. Was he really so bad at this? Someone said a few words to him, using just his facial expressions - and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life, by the way - and Sam was done for. That was ridiculous and the mocking voice echoing in his head sounded very much like Dean's. Again.

Sam sighed resignedly, his shoulders sagging under the weight of his exhaustion as he contemplated his options, but in the end decided to go with what he had in the bags and headed home.

***

"Dude!" Sam heard his brother yell from the kitchen as he sank into the couch. He put his right arm over his eyes, feeling too tired to even take off his coat first, "where's the pie?!" Dean exclaimed, appearing suddenly right in front of him. Sam opened his left eye and watched his brother cursing over his precious pie.

"I told you to bring one. What the hell d'you do the whole damn time and forget the pie?" Dean asked in betrayal. Sam huffed out a laugh and couldn't stop smiling over his brother's antics. This day was just getting more ridiculous by each second.

"Seriously, man. We've got a deal. You do the groceries – including getting the pie - every Friday and I pay more of the rent," Dean whined like a child not getting his toy. Sam just couldn't help himself and started full-on laughing. At his brother's raised eyebrow, he stopped long enough to calm down to use words.

"Dean, it's just a pie. I can buy you one tomorrow after my morning run. You can deal until then. You sure you're not in love with it?" Sam asked, trying to look serious but failing as he felt his lips twitching upwards uncontrollably. And when Dean crossed his arms over his chest, sending daggers with his eyes at him, Sam couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing again. After a few seconds he was hit to his head by a pillow from the other side of the couch but it didn't stop him from laughing like a lunatic. Dean grumbled under his nose and Sam could hear him muttering dangerously something that sounded like "you'd better bring one tomorrow, Sammy" as he stomped out of the living room back into the kitchen, surely about to prepare dinner for them.

After taking off the coat and shoes, Sam was sitting motionlessly on the couch, getting comfortable as he was listening to the dishes clinking in the kitchen and Dean humming some rock tunes quietly. Having closed his eyes, Sam dozed off for a bit and had a quite vivid dream of golden eyes and mischievous smirk promising things he had never imagined before. The fantasy dissolved into nothing when he was brought back from his sleep by a shove into his stretched out legs.

"Stop daydreaming, Samantha, and come to eat. Dinner's ready," Dean said casually and went back into the kitchen, leaving Sam alone with unexpected images lingering at the front of his mind. Why was he dreaming about a guy whom he had met once at the store, not even saying a damn word to him? That was just insane. And hot, apparently, if the growing bulge in his pants was anything to go by. Sam was just glad that Dean hadn’t noticed. That would have been quite awkward.

Sam willed his body to cooperate at least for the duration of the dinner and when he was in clear, he hurried to sit at the table, trying not to blush. _Damn the guy from the store._ Sam thought, but if his dreams that night were full of the attractive stranger doing unimaginable things to him, then, he was the only one who knew. And Sam was sure that these fantasies were temporary. He wasn't going to see the guy again, and as people would say - out of sight, out of mind. Right? _Right_?! Yeah. Sure.


End file.
